Başka Bir Hayatta
by PurelyBlissful
Summary: Başka bir hayatta, Rheager Cersei'yle evlenir ama Lyanna'yı yine de kaçırır. Başka bir hayatta, Lyanna yaşar ve Rheager ölür. Başka bir hayatta Robert Lyanna'yı alır ve Ned'i kral ilan eder. Başka bir hayatta ne Cersei Lannister ne de Ned Stark tahttan vazgeçmek istemez. Başka bir hayatta, krallığı birlikte yönetirler, kral ve kraliçe olarak. M sonrası için.
1. Giris

Yazar Notu 1: Hikayede spoiler yok çünkü dünyayı baş aşağı ediyorum. Ama Feast for Crows'u okuyan arkadaşlar, giriş bölümünün aslını hatırlayacaklardır. Hikayenin temeli Cersei'nin kehanetini değiştirmemden geliyor zaten.  
Yazar Notu 2: Valonqar eski valyrian'da "küçük erkek kardeş" demek. kehanetin büyüsünü bozmasın diye aynen kullandım ayrıca kitabın türkçesi çıkmadığı için nasıl çevirildiğini bilmiyorum.

**Giriş:**

"Prensle evlenecek miyim?" diye sordu genç kız.

"Evet, prensle evleneceksin."

"Prens ve ben mutlu olacak mıyız? Çocuklarımız olacak mı?" diye hevesle sordu Cersei.

"Hayır."

Yaşlı kadının reddiyle, Cersei'nin gözlerinde kızgınlık belirdi. Rheager'a çocuk veremezse tüm krallık ondan nefret ederdi ve belki Prens kendine varisler verecek yeni bir kız bulurdu. O an kızın aklına başka bir soru geldi.

"Kraliçe olacak mıyım?"

"Kraliçe olacaksın ama Rheager'ın kraliçesi değil. En naziği ve en onurlusuyla, gri gözlü ve kuzeyin soğuğunu taşıyan kral ile evleneceksin. Sen tek bir gülümsemenle ona tüm sıcaklığını, o da sana verebileceği tüm mutluluğu verecek. Evet, kraliçe olacaksın, onun kraliçesi, ta ki biri gelip valonqar'ını mahvetmek ve sevdiğin her şeyi elinden almak için kralının kalbini bir iftirayla zehirleyene kadar.

Genç kızın, yemyeşil gözleri karmaşayla doluydu ve beyaz teni Kurbağa Maggy'nin sözleriyle solgunlaşmıştı. Tamamen anlamasa da bu kehanetten hoşlanmamıştı, hatta biraz korkmuştu bile. Arkadaşı Malice, umutlu sözleriyle Cersei'nin düşüncelerini böldü.

"Eğer bu kral dediğin gibi en nazik ve en onurlusuysa ve Cersei ona taht için varisler verirse, kral o iftiraların hiçbirine inanmayacaktır." dedi kız.

_Ah, ne kadar tatlı_, diye düşündü Cersei. _Ben onu umursamazken o benim hayatımı umursuyor_. Ama kızın sözleri Cersei'nin bir önceki sorusunu hatırlamasını sağladı.

"Kral ve benim çocuklarımız olacak mı?" diye sordu umutla.

"Evet, altı çocuğunuz olacak. Üç tanesi altınla lanetlenecek."

Bu da Cersei'ye hiç mantıklı gelmemişti. Altın nasıl bir lanet olabilir ki? diye düşündü kendi kendine. Bu kokuşmuş kurbağayı daha fazla dinlemek istemiyordu ama yaşlı kadının onunla işi daha bitmemişti.

"Altın saçlı budalana duyduğun sevgi bütün acı ve ızdırabın sebebi olacak, valonqarına duyduğun sevgi, sevgilinin kalbini zehirleyecek."

"Sevgi asla acıya neden olmaz. Sevginin zehri tatlıdır, acı verici değil." dedi Cersei sinirli bir şekilde.

"Sevgi tatlı bir zehirdir evet, ama tatlı olduğu kadar ölümüne de sebep olur."

Sonrasında Cersei yıllar öncesinden kalan hatırasının rüyasıyla -kabusuyla belki de- uyandı ve yanında yatan adama döndü. Adamın uzun, yakışıklı yüzüne bakıp derin bir nefes aldı. _Bana kimsenin zarar vermesine izin vermez_, diye düşündü Cersei adamın yanağını okşarken. _Ned bana kimsenin zarar vermesine izin vermez._

Girişin Sonu.


	2. Kral, Kraliçe ve Ölü Ejdarhalar

"_Haşin rüzgarın ağıtları ve keskin havanın eşliğinde,  
Şövalye ve kral, birlikte gittiler ileriye ve daha ileriye_."  
God King Wenceslas - Loreena McKennitt

(JAIME)  
Jaime Lannister, kılıcından Aerys Targaryen'ın kanlarını temizlerken göz ucuyla tahtta oturan ikizine bakıp sırıttı. Ama Cersei, biricik ikizi, bu durumdan Jaime kadar zevk alıyormuş gibi gözükmüyordu. Cersei'nin Aerys için üzülmediğini biliyordu Jaime, veya kocası Rheager için endişelenmediğini de. Her ne kadar Targaryen'lar sayesinde şu anda Iron Throne'da oturuyor olsa da, Kraliçe Cersei de en az Jaime kadar nefret ediyordu onlardan. Deli Kral'ın insanları diri diri ateşe verişini birlikte izlemişlerdi. King's Landing'de yaşayan herkes gibi, onlarda geceleri Aerys'in delice çığlıklarıyla uyanmışlar, her yeni güne acaba o gün Aerys onları da yakmak ister mi diye düşünerek uyanmışlardı. Artık özgürüz, diye düşündü Jaime, o meşhur ejdarha soyundan gelen Targaryen kanını kılıcından temizlerken. Rheager'ın Cersei'ye yaptıklarının intikamını, Deli Kral'ı öldürerek almıştı. Görevine ihanet etmesi önemli değildi. İnsanların arkasından ne diyecekleri önemli değildi. _Ben bir aslanım_, dedi içinden. _Ben Casterly Rock'ın aslanıyım, ne sözleri ne de kılıçları beni yaralayamaz._

Sesleri duymuşlar, haberleriyse pek kısa süre önce almışlardı. Robert Baratheon yanında Eddard Stark'la, kolunda ise Eddard'ın kızkardeşi Lynna ile birlikte King's Landing'e varmışlardı. _Hangisi ilk adım atacak acaba buraya?_ diye merak etti Jaime. _Eddard Stark'ta abisi ve babasının diri diri yakıldığı odaya girecek cesaret var mı acaba?_ diye düşündü. Cersei hiçbir şey söylememişti konu hakkında, sadece bekliyordu. Aerys öldüğünden beri ağzını açmamıştı, hiçbir şey yapmadan bekliyordu Kraliçe. Stark'ın veya Baratheon'ın King's Landing'e gelme sebeplerinin ne olduğu açıktı, ikisi de biliyordu birinin tahtta hak iddia edeceklerini ama konuyu tartışmaya gerek duymuyor gibiydi Cersei. Jaime aklında planını yapmıştı ama. Cersei'nin tahttan vazgeçmeyeceğine adı gibi emindi. Babaları bu gün için yetiştirmişti Cersei'yi, tahtta kalmak için ve Jaime de yemin etmişti doğduğunda ne olursa olsun Cersei'yi bırakmayacağına, onu hep koruyacağına. İkizine saldırmaya kalkanı öldürecekti ve yalnız olmayacağını biliyordu, King's Guard ve Lannister adamlarıyla doluydu tüm şehir, Kraliçe'lerini korumak için hazır bekliyorlardı. Ve Jaime adı gibi emindi ki babasının eşliğinde bir ordu da yoldaydı, ne babası ne de ikizi tahtı kimseye bırakmayacaklardı.

*

_Demek ki cesurmuş_, diye içinden geçirdi Jaime Eddard Stark odaya girdiğinde. Yanında sadece birkaç Stark askeri ve yüzünde bir savaşa daha giremeyecek kadar yorgun bir ifade vardı. Göz ucuyla Varys'e baktı Jaime, belki de ilk defa spider da emin değildi ne olacağından, kuşları bilgiledirmemişti onu. Bütün salon emin değildi ne olacağından, hepsi Eddard Stark'a baktılar, onun kraliçenin önüne kadar sakince yürüyüşünü izlediler. Stark'ın göz ucuyla Aerys Targaryen'ın ölü bedenine ve Jaime'nin yanında duran kan içerisindeki beze saniyelik bakışını kimse kaçırmadı. Rica ederim, dercesine baktı Jaime ama Eddard Stark çokta bakışlarını kraliçeye çevirmişti.

"Lord Stark." dedi Cersei, sonunda konuşarak. Ses tonundan bu adama Lord Stark demenin ona ne kadar garip geldiği anlaşılıyordu, Rickard Stark'a 'Lord Stark' diye seslenmeye alışmıştı çünkü. Aynı garipseme Eddard Stark'ın yüzünde de vardı. Yeni ünvanına alışamadığı belliydi, hatta ünvanı kendi yakıştıramıyormuş gibi gözüküyor bile denilebilirdi. _Ne kadar mütevazi_, diye düşündü Jaime.

Sonra sanki gayet normal bir günde kraliçeyi ziyaret ediyormuş gibi bir ses tonuyla "Majesteleri." dedi ve reverans yaptı Eddard, Jaime gülmemek için zor tuttu kendini. Çok komik geliyordu şu an olan her şey ona. Savaş kazanmış kanlar içerisindeki Lord Stark, kızkardeşini kaçıran Targaryen Prensi'nin dul eşi Lannister Kraliçesi'nin önünde reverans yapıyor, kim komik bulmaz ki? Lord Stark ayağa kalktığı an Robert Baratheon yanında Lynna Stark, birkaç askeri ve Jon Arryn ile birlikte içeri daldı.

"Tanrılar aşkına Ned? Bu kadının önünde eğiliyor musun bir de?" diyerek bağırdı Robert. Lynna ise hızlı adımlarla abisinin yanına gelmişti bile. Stark kızı da tam reverans yapmak üzereyken Robert tekrar bağırdı "Lyanna tanrıların aşkına ayağa kalk!"

Lynna yine de reveransını bitirip ayağa kalktı ve kraliçeye baktı. Güzel bir kız, diye düşündü Jaime. Cersei kadar değil, ama güzel bir kız.

"İyi görünüyorsunuz." dedi Cersei kıza ve beklenmedik bir şekilde içtence gülümsedi. "Zarar görmemenize sevindim."

(VARYS)  
Robert Baratheon "Eminim öyledir!" deyip, kılıcını çıkartıp kraliçeye doğru yürümeye başlayınca Varys nefesini tuttu ve bütün Lannister askerleri de kılıçlarını çıkartmaya yeltendiler ama Jaime Lannister elini kaldırdığında hepsi vazgeçtiler. Varys birazcık rahatlamış hissetti çünkü kan dökülsün istemiyordu. Zaten ne Stark'ların ne de Baratheon'ların savaşacak hali olduğunu düşünmüyordu Varys, Lannister'lar kesin galip çıkarlardı. Ama Lannister'ları realm'i yönetmesini istemiyordu Varys, ne de Stark'ların, ve Robert Baratheon'ın yönetmesini hiç mi hiç istemiyordu. Bu duruma en iyi çözüm belliydi ve Robert Baratheon saçma bir şey yapmadan önce Varys'ın duruma el atması şarttı. Herkes kanını, ailesinin tahttaki yerini düşünürken, biri realm'i düşünmeliydi. Eğer Robert kral olursa, elbette ki kraliçesi olarak Lynna'yı alacaktı ve -

"Kral olan sensin Ned, bu kadının senin önünde eğilmesi lazım!" diye bağırdı Robert ve Varys'in düşünceleri yarıda kesildi. Bunu hiç mi hiç beklemiyordu ki Kraliçe hariç diğer herkesin yüzünden -Lord Stark'ın bile- şaşırdıkları belli oluyordu.

"Demir Taht benim hakkımdır." dedi Cersei, Robert gibi bağırmaya gerek duymadan çünkü salon zaten ölüm gibi sessizdi. O sırada birkaç Baratheon askerleri Rheager Targaryen'ın ölü bedenini taşıyarak içeri girdiler ve bedeni kraliçenin önüne attılar.

"Böyle çok daha sevimli gözükmüyor mu?" diyerek gülümsedi Jaime ama Kraliçe'in bakışıyla ağzına fermuar çekiyormuş gibi yaparak sustu.

Herkesin dikkatinin Rheager'ın ölü bedenine dönmesiyle birlikte Varys fırsatı değerlenip ayağa kalktı.  
"Belki de," dedi Varys "daha iyi bir çözüm bulunabilir."

(JAIME)  
Jaime, bakışlarını ikizinin ölü kocasından Varys'e çevirdi. Bu adama hiçbir zaman güvenemeyeceğini bilse bile, böyle bir durumda iyi bir öneri sunacağını da biliyordu.

"Peki nedir bu çözüm?" diye sordu Robert Baratheon ters bir şekilde. _Bu adam kral olursa tanrılar hepimize yardım etsin_, diye içinden geçirdi Jaime.

"Bunu eğer izin verirlerse Kraliçe'm ve Lord Stark'la daha özel bir yerde tartışırsak daha iyi olur." dedi Varys o klasik içten gibi gözüken ama içtenliğin yanından bile geçmediğini herkesin bildiği gülümsemesiyle. Jaime'nin dikkatini çeken ise Lord Stark'ın konu hakkında hiçbir şey söylememiş olmasıydı. Başka biri onu kral ilan etmiş, öbürü ise duruma çözüm üretiyordu ama ilan edilen Kral tek bir şey söylememişti. Lord Stark sadece Kraliçe'ye bakıyordu, Kraliçe de ona.

_Ah hayır_, dedi Jaime içinden, _Oh lütfen hayır_.

"İçeriye geçelim o zaman." dedi Cersei ve Lord Stark da sadece başını salladı.

_Hayır. Lütfen hayır._

**1.Bölümün Sonu.**


	3. Kadınlar Unutmaz

"_Eğer bir gün ölürsem  
Hayatımın yerine yerleştirmek istediğin  
Herhangi bir fikir var mı?  
Etkilemem gereken bir baba gibi mesela..._"  
Sufjan Stevens - Widows in Paradise

(VARYS)

Genç Lannister askeri, üçü de konseyin odasına girdikten sonra kapıyı sakince kapattı.

"Kraliçe'm." dedi Varys Cersei'ye bakarak ve sonrasında Eddard Stark'a döndü. "Lord Stark. Sanırım önerimi direk sunmak en iyisi." dedi ikisine de dikkatlice bakarak. Hangisinden izin beklemesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Kraliçe ve Lord Stark birbirlerine bakıp birkaç saniye boyunca beklediler ve sonra Kraliçe sakince yanıtladı.

"Evet, uzatmaya gerek yok. Buyrun Lord Varys." sonrasında Cersei uzun masaya dorğru yürümeye başladı ve masanın sağ ucundaki sandalyeye oturdu. Lord Stark ne yapacağına karar verememiş gibi duruyordu ama Kraliçe eliyle oturmasını rica ede bir jest yapınca, Lord Stark masanın öbür tarafına doğru yürüdü ve Kraliçe'nin tam karşına, masanın sol ucundaki sandalyeye oturdu. Sonra Varys ikisine de hafifçe gülümsedi ve aklındakileri son bir kez toparlayıp, ikisinin de ortasında durmaya dikkat ederek masanın yanına yaklaştı.

"Majesteleri, siz Rheager Targaryen'ın eşi olarak şu an tahtta oturuyor olsanız bile, kralımız hayatını kaybetti. Bu durumda Viserys'in kral olması gerekiyordu ama onun da yaşayıp yaşamadığından emin değiliz ve tahtta bir Targaryen'ın oturmasını artık kimsenin istediğini düşünmüyorum. Fakat siz tahtta olduğunuzda da, halkın sizi bir Lannister değil, Targaryen olarak göreceği kesin, ki şu an öylesiniz. "

Varys her ne kadar sözlerini oldukça dikkatli seçmeye çalışsa da, Kraliçe bir Targaryen olarak anılmaktan pek de mutlu gözüküyor gibi değildi. Varys bunu Kraliçe'nin gözlerinden anlamış ve biraz gerilmişti ama belli etmemeye çalışarak sözlerine devam etti.

"Ve sanırım krallığı tek başınıza yönetmeyi düşünmüyorsunuzdur. Elbette bir Kral'a ihtiyacınız olacak. Lord Stark da savaşı kazandığı ve kral olarak ilan edildiği için, belki bu durumda en iyisi ailelerinizi birleştirmek olacaktır."

Varys önce Lord Stark'a baktı. Ama ne yazık ki Lord Stark soğuk, kuzeyli havasından hiç çıkmışa benzemiyordu ve yüzünden hiçbir ifade okunamıyordu. Bunun üzerine Varys Kraliçe'ye döndü. Kraliçe ise Lord Stark'ın aksine daha okunabilir bir yüz ifadsi içerisindeydi. Varys'in söylediklerini aklında tartıyor gibiydi ama yüzünde karmaşık bir ifade de vardı. _Daha çok genç.._. ,diye düşündü Varys. Cersei Targaryen, veya Lannister, her ne kadar Kraliçe olsa da, henüz 17 yaşındaydı ve taht oyunlarını öğrenecek kadar uzun süredir oturmuyordu tahtında. Tywin Lannister'ın yıllardır ona söyledikleri, aldığı eğitimler belli ki onu bu kadarına hazırlamamıştı. Ama Varys biliyordu ki genç kadın salak da değildi. Eğer tahtında oturmak istiyorsa ve savaşa karşıysa, yapması gereken tek şeyin aslanı kurtla birleştirmek olduğunu anlayacak kadar zekiydi.

"Çıkabilirsiniz Lord Varys." dedi Kraliçe birden adama bile bakmadan. Varys sadece başını salladı ve referansını yapıp ikisini yalnız bıraktı.

*

(CERSEI)

Varys çıktıktan sonra, Cersei Lord Stark'a döndü. Genç adam da kendisine doğru bakıyordu fakat ikisi de bir şey söylemediler. İkisi de fikri düşünmeleri için birbirlerine zaman tanıyor gibiydiler ama bakışlarını çevirmediler. Cersei ellerini masanın üzerine koyup dikkatini düşüncelerine vermeye çalıştı ama kuzeyli Stark Lord'unun delip geçen bakışları düşünmesine engel oluyordu. Genç adamın gri gözlerinde soğuk ve rahatsızlık veren bir bakış vardı. Ama bu rahatsızlığın Lord Stark'ın bilerek yaptığı bir şey olmadığını biiyordu Cersei. Olay şuydu ki genç adamın bakışları fazla keskin, fazla dikkatliydi ve bu Cersei'yi rahatsız ediyordu çünkü sanki onun'nun ruhunu okuyor gibiydi. Sonra tam Cersei'i başka bir yere bakmak için bahane arıyorken, Lord Stark sanki karşısındaki kadının içini okumuş gibi bakışlarını çevirdi ve başka bir yöne baktı. Belli etmemek istese de Cersei rahat bir nefes aldı çünkü karşısındaki adamı daha dikkatli incelemek istiyordu. Garip bir şekilde, savaştan kalma kir, kan ve toza rağmen, genç Lord Stark yakışıklı gözüküyordu. Diğerlerinin her zaman söylediğinin tersine abisi Brandon'dan daha yakışıklıydı. Yüz hatları daha keskin ve gözleri daha griydi. Güneyde yaşayaları aksine, saçları ve sakalı traşlı değildi. Boynuna kadar uzanan koyu kahverengi saçları vardı. Cersei ne yaptığını fark edince birden yanaklarının kızardığını hissetti ve Lord Stark tam o anda bakışlarını Cersei'ye çevirdi. Cersei yakalanmanın utancıyla daha da çok kızardığını hissedebiliyordu. Lord Stark karşısındaki kadının davranışına karşı hiçbir tepki vermedi, kızaran yüzüne bile bakmadı. Sadece daha önce yaptığı gibi, gri gözlerini Cersei'nin yeşil gözlerine dikti. Cersei utacının uzamasını engellemek için konuşmaya karar verdi.

"Eee Lord Stark." dedi sakince, "Bu öneri hakkında ne düşünüyorsunuz?" Eddard Stark gözlerini çevirmeden, "Ben politikadan anlamam Kraliçe'm." diye belirtti, her şeyin cevabı buymuş edasıyla. Cersei adamın basit görüşüne hafifçe gülümsedi. "Bu bir evlilik teklifiydi Lord Stark, eğer sizi rahatlatacaksa öyle düşünün." dedi ellerini önünde kavuşturarak. Ama kuzey lordu için bunun bir şey değiştirmeyeceği yüzünden belliydi "Bana göre ikisi birbirinden ayrı olmalıdır, Kraliçe'm. Politika ve evlilik farklı doğaların ürünleridir.."

"Hangi açıdan Lord Stark?" diye sordu Cersei, zamandan kazanmaya çalışarak. "Bir tanesi amaçlardan yoksundur, diğerinin ise tüm sebebi amaçlar uğrunadır." diye cevapladı Eddard Stark kısa bir duraksamadan sonra. Cersei, keşke öyle olsaydı diye geçirdi içinden, ama bunu söylemek yerine "Öyle mi? Peki ya kardeşinizin Benjen'in Lysa Stark'la evlenmesi? Veya sevgili Jon Arryn'ın kızkardeşi Catelyn ile evlenmesi? Bunların hiçbir amacı yok muydu yani?" dedi ve gülümsedi güzelce sonra devam etti, "Yaşınıza ve statünüze göre çok safsınız Lord Stark. Siz Winterfell Lord'usunuz ve şimdi Kral olabilirsiniz." dedi. Bu sefer duraksamadı Lord Stark "Bunun için evlenmeme gerek yok, taht zaten benim gibi duruyor."

"İsyankar bir Lord'un ilanı sizi Kral yapmaz." dedi Cersei, adamın dümdüz, sapmayan bir çizgi halindeki bakış açısı sinirini bozmaya başlıyordu. Neden göremiyordu onun gördüklerini? "İsyankar olabilir ama galip olduğu kesin, Kraliçe'm." Cersei soğuk bir biçimde gülümsedi "Söleyin Lord Stark, Tekrardan savaşa girmeye, hem de Lannister ordusuyla savaşa girmeye hazır mısınız? Buna yetecek kadar gücünüz kaldı mı? Çünkü bir anlaşma yapılmazsa olacak olan bu."

"Peki neden bu anlaşmaya güveneyim." diye karşılık verdi Lord. O anda kapı çaldı ve bir Lannister askeri içeri girdi "Evet, Tyrek?" dedi Cersei, dikkatin dağılmasına kızmayarak. "Babanız Lord Tywin geldi Kraliçe'm ve hemen sizi görmek istiyor." Cersei derin bir nefes aldı ve cevapladı "Beklemesini söyle Tyrek, işim bitince kendisiyle görüşeceğim." kuzeni Kraliçe'ye 'beklemeyeceğini biliyorsun' der gibi baktı ama Cersei umursamadı. "Çıkabilirsin Tyrek." diye bitirdi konuşmayı ve asker başını eğip odadan çıktı. "Karar verme anınız gelmiş gibi görünüyor Lord Stark" dedi Cersei bakışlarını ona çevirerek. "Daha fazla tartışmaya gerek yok. Benim gördüğüme göre önünüzde üç yolunuz var Lord'um. Kendinizi Kral ilan edip Lannister'larla savaşa girebilirsiniz. Şu an isterseniz beni öldürüp tahttaki hakka tümüyle sahip olabilirsiniz ki bu da Lannister'lar ile savaş demek. Son olarak ailelerimizi birleştirebilir ve krallığı birlikte yönetebiliriz, seçim sizin Lord'um ama belirtmeliyim ki ben hakkım olanı kolay vermem." diye belirtti Cersei ama adam cevap veremeden kapı yine çaldı ve bu sefer içeri giren Tywin Lannister'dı.

"Ne oluyor burda?" diye sordu babası, bekletilmekten rahatsız olduğunu açıkça belli eden bir ses tonuyla. Odaya aniden dalması Cersei'nin hoşuna gitmemişti çünkü Lord Stark'ın gözü önünde babası yüzünden zayıf bir konuma düşmek istemiyordu. Cersei aklında yapacağı açıklamayı düşünürken, Lord Stark beklenmedik bir şekilde lafa girdi.

"Kızınızla birlikte önemli bir meseleyi görüşüyorduk Lord Tywin, eğer izin verirseniz."

Lord Stark sözünü bitirdiği anda Cersei endişelenmişti çünkü babasının bu tarz bir muameleye hiç de iyi yanıt vermeyeceğini biliyordu. Babası daha önceden Varys'in durduğu yere doğru bir yandan da konuşarak hızlı bir şekilde yürüdü. "Siz kim oluyorsunuz da Kral'ın Eli'ne Kraliçe'ye sormadan çıkmasını söylüyorsunuz?" dedi babası sinirle. Lord Stark tam cevap vermek üzere ayağa kalkmışken, ona fırsat vermeden Cersei ayağa kalkıp babasının yanına gitti. "Lord Stark ve ben önemli bir meseleyi tartışıyorduk baba." dedi Cersei babasını sakinleştirmeye çalışarak. Ama babası pek sakinleşmiş gibi gözükmüyordu. Muhtemelen dışarıdayken Lord Stark'ın tahtta hak iddia ettiğini öğrenmişti ve Cersei'nin anlaşmaya çalışmasından memnun olmamıştı.

"Kral'ın Eli'ne danışmadan anlaşma yapacak değilsin herhalde." dedi. _Kral'ın değil, Kraliçe'nin_ diye geçirdi aklından Cersei ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Aslında babasına söylemek istediği, kızgın olduğu çok şey vardı ama şu an bunun ne yeri ne de sırası olmadığını farkındaydı. Cersei bir şey söylemeden, Lord Stark yine konuştu. "Peki tam olarak kimin Eli'siniz siz Lord Tywin? Ben Kral'ım ve sizi atadığımı hatırlamıyorum." dedi Lord Stark gayet kesin ve güçlü bir ses tonuyla. _Keşke bu tutumun yardımı olmayacağını bilseydi_, diye düşündü Cersei ama bir yandan da Lord Stark'ın babasına karşı üstünlük sergilemesi hoşuna gitmişti.

"Cersei, bizi yalnız bırak." dedi Lord Tywin, kızına hükmedercesine. Bunun üzerine Lord Stark ve Cersei birbirlerine baktılar. Lord Stark, Cersei'nin çıkmak istemediğini anlamış gibiydi ki zaten Cersei, Lord Stark'ın babasıyla bir anlaşma yapmak istemediği de açıktı. Cersei'yle konuşmak istediği belliydi. "Cersei!" diye bağırdı babası kızgın bir sesle ve artık Cersei'nin de sabrı taşmıştı. "Ben Kraliçe'yim! Kiminle konuşmak ve ne zaman çıkmak istediğime ben karar veririm. Siz Lord Tywin," dedi soğuk bir biçimde ve devam etti "benim emirlerime uyacaksınız." Ve o anda, ne Cersei'nin, ne de Lord Stark'ın beklemediği bir şekilde Lord Tywin sertçe Cersei'ye tokat attı. Her şey birkaç saniye içerisinde olmuştu sonrasında, Cersei tokadın etkisiyle birlikte masaya çarparak yere düşmek üzereyken Lord Stark atılıp genç kadını belinden yakaladı ve ayakta durmasına yardım etti. Cersei gözlerini kapatmış, yanağındaki acıyla birlikte ağlamamak için kedini zor tutarken birinin kılıcını çıkarttığını duyarak gözlerini açtı.

Lord Stark uzun kılıcını çıkartmış ve Lord Tywin'e doğru tutuyordu. Onu korur gibi tam Cersei'nin yanında duruyordu. Cersei şaşırarak kızgınlıktan yüz hatları gerilmiş bir biçimde duran genç adama baktı. Babası ise gözlerini genç adama dikmişti. Cersei kendini toparladı ve dik durarak babasına doğru bir adım attı. Yanağı hafifçe kızarmaya başlamıştı ve hayatında ilk defa babasından tokat yemiş olmanın acısını hissediyordu ama bunları o an için içine attı. "Ben Yedi Krallık'ın Kraliçesiyim, Cersei Lannister, senin kızın ve Kraliçe'nim. Siz Lord Tywin önceki Kral'ın Eliydiniz, benim değil. ve bir daha kararlarıma karşı çıkar veya bana elinizi kaldırırsanız kendinizi Duvar'da bulursunuz!"

"Seni buraya kimin getirdiğini unutuyorsun." dedi Lord Tywin tıslar gibi. O sırada Eddard Stark kılıcını indirmişti. "Hayır, Lord Tywin, unutmadım. Beni Rheager Targaryen'la evlendirdiğini asla unutmayacağım." dedi Cersei, en keskin ses tonuyla. "Tyrek!" diye bağırdı Cersei sonrasında ve birkaç saniye sonrasında kuzeni odaya girdi ve Cersei'ye baktı. "Lord Tywin'e dışarıya kadar eşlik et lütfen."

Tyrek başını salladı Lord Tywin'e doğru bir adım attı ama o sırada Lord Tywin kendisi dönüp kapıya doğru yürüdü. Çıkmadan, önce Lord Stark'a, sonra da Cersei'ye baktı. "Bunu unutmayacağım." dedi fısıldarcasına. "Ben de unutmayacağım." diye yanıtladı Cersei ve sonrasında Lord Tywin odadan çıktı."

**2.Bölümün Sonu.**


End file.
